


Not all heroes wear capes

by memelovescaps



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Music, Not all heroes wear capes, Owl City, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker has a secret rock band and sings to his dad, Peter calling Tony dad, Precious Peter Parker, Singing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Insecurities, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelovescaps/pseuds/memelovescaps
Summary: Tony Stark is a man of many faces, but one he almost never shows is when he feels lesser than the rest of the Avengers. Will Peter be able to convince him that he, too, is a hero in his own right?-Or one in which Peter Parker has a secret rock band and dedicates a song to his dad, who needs it more than ever.





	Not all heroes wear capes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consider the Avengers Play 20 questions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474319) by weartirondad. 



> Welcome back!  
> This is the first time I've tried to write any Marvel fic! In fact there's another one in the process of being edited and beta'ed, so while you wait, here's this one! It was inspired by this tumblr post by weartirondad: https://weartirondad.tumblr.com/post/178577532819/consider-the-avengers-play-20-questions-every  
> In which all the Avengers had to think of a song that described the relationship with their dads. Peter picks "Not all heroes wear capes" by Owl City, and that's what gives the title to this fic. 
> 
> As usual, I don't own any of the characters, if I did Tony Stark wouldn't be suffering as much. And it's only a week until Endgame! 
> 
> Just a few notes:  
> \- English is not my native language.  
> \- This fic has only been corrected once before publication.  
> Therefore, if there are any typos or mistakes, I'd be thankful if you could point them out.
> 
> Thanks!!

“Thank you Happy!” Peter said to the driver when they got to the compound and he jumped out of the car, his backpack hanging on his right shoulder.

“Be careful, kid! I’ll pick you up tomorrow” Happy answered back before getting in the car and turning around, driving back through the path towards the main road.

It was Friday, and Friday meant he was invited to the compound to work with Tony Stark on whatever crossed their minds that day, and spend the night with him. Sometimes they were alone, some others with Pepper, some other times the whole Avengers pack joined them; and it wasn’t long until these visits turned into a weekly routine. Now no one would raise an eyebrow at the sight of Peter eating ice-cream comfortably snuggled next to Tony, both with a blanked over their legs and watching whatever movie Peter had deemed necessary to watch that evening.

That day then, as every Friday, Peter opened up the front door and strolled through the well-known halls and corridors.

“Welcome back, Peter” FRIDAY’s voice greeted him, and he smiled happily “I’m afraid Mr. Stark is not available now. He’s… occupied.” Peter noticed the hesitation in FRIDAY’s voice but thought none of it.

Peter’s smile faltered, though, he’d got used to the afternoons with Tony and he had some chemistry homework he wanted to ask him help with. But he wasn’t a fool, he knew Tony was a busy man; he was an Avenger for crying out loud!

“Oh, okay” he said, swallowing down the disappointment and trying to be the cheerful teenager “I’ll just wait in the kitchen then. Tell me when he’s done.”

However, when Peter was walking down the corridor towards the kitchen and living room, he heard some whispers coming from the room down the hall. There was someone there having a conversation, and judging by the whispering tones, it was a conversation they didn’t want anyone to hear. Peter bit his lip, hesitating, as he totally knew eavesdropping wasn’t cool. However, his curiosity got the best of him this time and he walked a few steps towards the room. He didn’t need to come too close, thanks to his heightened senses, and so he glued his back to the wall, stood very still, paying attention.

“What am I doing here, Pepper?” that was Tony’s voice, Peter recognized it. However, it sounded very different to how he usually heard it. It seemed… sad and frustrated.

“Tony. You are as much a hero as anyone else here…” Pepper’s voice came through the walls to Peter’s ears, and he nodded vehemently even though no one could see him.

“I don’t think so, Pepper” Tony’s voice sounded heartbroken and plain sad, and Peter wanted to say something, anything, to stop Tony from this downward spiral he seemed to be caught in. He could barely stop himself from moving when Tony’s voice sounded through the hall again “Bruce is a freaking genius with a beast inside of him. Steve has so much physical strength he can stop enemies with his bare hands. Thor is a demigod, for god’s sake! And what am I?”

Gradually, Tony’s voice became a rumble and Peter heard Pepper’s gentle humming, he knew she was trying to calm him down.

“Tony…” Pepper whispered, trying to get his attention “don’t listen to that voice inside your head. You know it’s not true”

Peter noticed tears welling up in his eyes when he heard a faint sound and he realized with a muffled gasp that Tony was crying. _Crying_. He’d only seen him cry a handful of times, and had been so painful that he didn’t want to repeat the experience again. And yet here he was; hiding behind a wall and hearing Tony’s wrenching sobs.

“It is… it is…” Tony’s voice said, shaking with each sob, and Peter closed his hands in a fist to stop himself from doing anything reckless.

“It’s not. And if you don’t believe me, then… ask Peter about it next time” Pepper said in a soft and yet stern voice.

Peter straightened his back, suddenly realizing that it was possible Pepper knew he was there, but he stopped his racing mind when he heard the snort Tony let out.

“You can’t trust the spider kid. He’s idolized me since he was a child, he’s not really a reliable source” Tony’s voice was really affected, he almost choked in his words and Peter felt something tight in his chest. What Tony was saying was true, but only up to a point. He’d idolized _Iron Man_ since he was a child, true. And he’d idolized the _Tony Stark_ that appeared on TV and magazine interviews. But he hadn’t idolized Tony.

He hadn’t idolized the Tony that had discovered he was using his spidey-powers, as he used to call them, and came to recruit him to help him in Germany. Not the Tony that put up with his shenanigans and pop culture references and still only had fond smiles for him. Not the Tony that invited him to the compound to help him with his suit, or with his homework, or to show him the latest innovations in his Iron Man suit and let him try the new prototypes, and perhaps provide new ideas. Not the Tony that in every mission with the Avengers, with no exceptions, made sure Peter was out of harm’s way before anyone else even noticed he was in danger. Not the Tony that put everyone’s safety, particularly Peter and Pepper’s, ahead of his own. Not the Tony that tried to make Peter feel better when his emotions were getting the best of him, even though he was as bad as Peter was when it came to mental health.

Not the Tony that took care of all the wounds he got while on patrol around Queens, the Tony that treated each one of the cuts while scolding him, only to give him a pat in the back afterwards, proud of what he’d done. Not the Tony that invited Peter to train with the Avengers, knowing his team would surely bombard him with questions afterwards about the nature of their relationship.

No, he hadn’t idolized _that_ Tony when he was a child. He was idolizing him now. When he was almost 16 years old, when he’d seen the ugliness and hardness of life, and yet Tony was there shining with his bright light in his chest, illuminating his path and taking him by the hand.

And it was then that Peter decided he had to do something to convince Tony that he was, in fact, a hero in his own right.

 

\----------------

 

“Tony?” Pepper’s voice resonated through Tony’s lab. He looked up from the gauntlet he had been working on, raising his eyebrow at her face.

“What’s up?” he asked, trying to shake the dreaded feeling settled in his gut when he saw she was grabbing a StarkPad in her hand.

“I think… you should see this” Pepper said, and her voice showed she was obviously affected by something.

Tony’s mind raced already through different scenarios these bad news would bring, not thinking about something positive after noticing Pepper’s red rimmed eyes. It was painfully obvious she’d been crying, and that could only mean bad news. Already sighing at having to save the world once again, without even time to catch a breath, he played the video Pepper was showing him.

When he saw what it was, his eyes opened so widely Pepper thought they would bulge out of his sockets.

“What… what is this?” he asked her, looking at the StarkPad and at Pepper, and then at the Pad again.

“Just watch” Pepper answered back, taking a seat on the stool next to him so she could watch the video too.

And no wonder Tony was shocked. When he played the video again he saw Peter Parker, the Spider kid he had come to almost adopt, on a stage of what it seemed to be a concert. He was wearing one of Tony’s tees of the band AC/DC under one of his shirts (he’d wondered where he’d put that particular tee and now he knew); but what surprised Tony the most was the guitar hanging from his shoulder.

Inexplicably, he felt a blow of anger appearing in his gut. They’d talked about it at length and after realizing they were both bad at communicating emotions, they’d agreed that they would try to not keep secrets from one another; which would make it easier for both of them to know when something was wrong. The fact that Peter was in a rock band constituted a big damn secret, and Peter had said nothing about it. Tony was about to say something, to complain about it, but then Peter’s voice came through the Pad.

“This is for my dad” Peter’s voice came seconds before starting to play the first notes of the song on his guitar, and surprisingly, Tony recognized the melody, if only vaguely. His mind took him to several days in his lab, when Peter would be so focused on his work he’d start to hum random melodies, and this had been one of them.

As he continued to watch, Tony started to clutch the StarkPad in his hands so much that they had started to shake. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and for a few seconds he couldn’t continue watching until the tears rolled down his cheeks, allowing him a bit of vision.

After finishing the video he couldn’t speak, a lump lodged in his throat, and he tried to clear it.

“I want to see him” he whispered, almost choking the words with emotion, as he handled the StarkPad back to Pepper. She too had tears in her eyes and cheeks, and Tony understood why that was. She’d seen the video before him, and was as touched as Tony himself.

“He’s playing tonight at a small bar, sir” FRIDAY’s voice echoed in the room “if you hasten, you may make it on time.”

“Take me there” Tony ordered, and got up from the chair he’d been sitting on in the lab.

Tony had insisted that Pepper came with him but she had refused, saying that the song was obviously for him only and that they needed this bonding moment between them both. So, changing his clothes to wear something that would allow him to go incognito and not be recognized by the bar attendants, he chose one of his motorbikes and got to the main road towards the Queens streets. He’d thought that a motorbike wouldn’t call as much attention as his newest sports model car.

When he arrived at the bar and went in, he realized it was a pretty small bar but it was filled to the brim with people, so he was secretly glad he was wearing a pair of sunglasses, a cap and the hood of his hoodie up; making the chances of someone recognizing him slimmer. On the stage everything was settled; the drums, bass, microphones and a couple of guitars already connected and ready.

Tony went to the bar and asked a beer with the deepest voice he could muster, hoping no one would recognize his voice, when suddenly everyone started clapping. Tony looked at the stage right when the band made an appearance and he followed suit, clapping noisily when Peter Parker got on the stage and waved at the crowd in front of him, an exuberant smile on his lips. He seemed so different from the clumsy, uncoordinated teenager Tony had come to know and adore. His voice was loud and confident, the stuttering and shyness forgotten; his fingers showing the mastery of playing the notes… it was like being in a parallel world.

The concert happened in a blur for Tony, who couldn’t take his eyes off Peter and was mind blown by how much talent this kid showed. He could sing, play the guitar, the piano, and dance. Right when Tony thought the kid couldn’t surprise him more, he’d do something on stage that made his eyes open wide in shock.

Suddenly, silence filled the bar and Tony, picking up on the change in mood, straightened his back, listening intently. It was like the crowd knew what was coming.

“This next song is dedicated to my dad” Peter’s voice rumbled in the room, and the bar kept silent as he talked “I’m not talking about my biological dad; he died when I was very young and I don’t remember him. But I believe that not only those who are your blood can take care of you. Not only those who share your DNA can become a beacon in your life, and can provide the light you need to see the path laid in front of you.”

There was a general hum in response to Peter’s words, but the crowd was still silent. Tony’s hands were shaking slightly and he put them in his pocket, straining his ears and eyes so as not to miss anything.

“This is for my adopted dad. The one who’s taken me under his wing, who’s guided me and loved me through thick and thin. The one who saved me. Tony, this is for you.”

Tony couldn’t move; he couldn’t do anything when Peter’s eyes scanned through the crowded room. His eyes opened widely at that statement; _can he know I’m here?_ he questioned himself, but dismissed the idea. Peter didn’t know Tony was aware of this musical side of him, so he wouldn’t even think Tony would be here. The fact that Peter stopped looking through the faces in the crowd to focus on his guitar calmed his nerves a little, but his hands were still shaking inside his pockets.

“Because not all heroes wear capes” Peter whispered before striking the first notes of the song on his guitar.

_He doesn’t fight crime or wear a cape,_

_He doesn’t read minds or levitate_

_But every time my world needs saving he’s my Superman_

_Some folks don’t believe in heroes ‘cause they haven’t met my dad_

Tony’s eyes fixated on Peter, not caring about anything or anyone else. He was in a bar full of people, about a hundred who may recognize him in a second, and yet he sat in his stool next to the bar and didn’t even sip from the second beer he had ordered from the bartender.

_He loves his workshop and rock and roll,_

_He’s got a hot rod and a heart of gold,_

_And you could say he’s a man of few words_

_But he talks a lot within_

_And even though I’m a little taller I still look up to him_

 

Tony couldn’t believe how accurate the lyrics were, he didn’t even know if the song was original or Peter was just making a cover of an already existing song. But the lyrics were so fitting to him, to both of them; that he smiled through teary eyes.

_He built me a house in the arms of a tree_

_He taught me to drive, and to fight, and to dream_

_When he looks in my eyes I hope he can see_

_that my dad’s a hero to me._

He couldn’t help the tears spilling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, he only closed them for a second to dispel them so he could continue to watch the kid. _His_ kid. Peter, the teenager who’d slowly knocked down all his walls and had sneaked in his life little by little, until Tony realized he couldn’t live without the spider-kid anymore.

_Rust-ridden fenders and doors full of dings_

_Somehow he can fix about anything_

_I didn’t think he knew how to cry till our dog died that year_

_He doesn’t always say I love you, but I can hear him loud and clear_

Tony couldn’t even fathom how on earth this kid, who had difficulty even telling him he was in pain after patrol, was able to put so much truth in these words. He recognized himself clearly when Peter sang that he could fix about anything (“that’s what I do, I fix things” he’d once said to Pepper years ago). He also knew he was talking about him when he said he didn’t always say he loved him, but he felt a weight lifted off his chest when the kid said he could hear him “loud and clear” nonetheless.

 

_He built me a house in the arms of a tree_

_He taught me to drive, and to fight, and to dream_

_When he looks in my eyes I hope he can see_

_that my dad’s a hero to me._

 

He had to do something. He couldn’t simply stay there on the stool watching from afar, how could he look at Peter’s face afterwards? He wanted, no; he _needed_ to tell him he was there and that he was listening.

So, without even thinking he left the beer on the bar, not even taking it with him, and started to walk towards the stage. It wasn’t difficult, despite not being too tall his broad shoulders provided him with enough force that people naturally parted as he walked.

Good thing he makes it to the stage through the instrumental part. When Peter’s fingers left the guitar and grabbed the microphone, the music quieter and his voice loud and clear, Tony was standing in front of him.

_He built me a house in the arms of a tree_

_He taught me to drive, and to fight, and to dream_

 

Tony saw the exact moment Peter’s eyes fixated on him and recognized him even through the cap, the sunglasses and the hood. He knew because Peter took a couple of steps until he was standing in front of him, his eyes never leaving Tony’s face, and then he kneeled so they were almost at the same eye level. Peter was looking at Tony with glistening eyes, the emotion clear in them, and Tony swallowed past the lump in his own throat. He held his breath as he held Peter’s gaze, his eyes started welling up again at the words spoken directly from Peter’s heart, to his.

 

_When he looks in my eyes I hope he can see_

_that my dad’s a hero to me._

 

And with that, Tony couldn’t take it anymore. With a shaky arm he grabbed Peter by the shirt and brought him in to a hug, not caring that they were in a bar full of people, not caring that the following day the news would be full of gossip about his long-lost secret son.

In that moment, Tony only cared about Peter’s strong arms surrounding his neck, and about the gentle fingers cradling through his hair while Tony cried out of emotion.

“This was so that you remember” Tony could hear Peter’s thick and yet calming voice whispering near his ear “that you are a hero in your own right, because you are my hero. And no one can take that away from you.”

Tony could say little else, except holding Peter tight against his chest, with so much force he distantly registered he must’ve been hurting him, but Peter said nothing.

“I love you” Tony whispered, finally, his voice choked with emotion “oh my god, I...”

The words turned to mumbled whispers later on, Peter knew Tony was so overwhelmed he didn’t know what else to say, so he simply held him until the tears dried up, and his breathing became somewhat normal.

“Let’s go home?” Peter asked, gently reaching and wiping Tony’s eyes.

“Let’s go home” Tony answered back, smiling, and it was a true smile. One that reached his eyes, one that made his grin so wide he was showing his teeth.

And with that, Peter took off his guitar, quickly thanking his band members for taking care of it, and left the small crowded bar with his dad’s arm around his shoulders and a happy smile on his face. Tony was also grinning, and he even smiled wider when Peter whispered close to his ear.

“Thank you for coming, dad.”

“Anytime, kid” he answered back proudly, squeezing Peter’s shoulder as they walked towards the motorbike.

 _Not all heroes wear capes_ , he thought, his smile still bright when they got to the compound. And many days after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Reviews and kudos appreciated!


End file.
